Disasters Around Ever Corner of Life
by Lifeis2short2spellcorrectly
Summary: Kendall has battled a life long sickness for his whole life, but when he seems to be fine and the sickness gone what is he going to do when it comes back and smacks him in the face? KOGAN don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

The guys were at the apartment relaxing, well, they would be at the studio but it was raining hard outside. James and Carlos were fighting over the remote for the TV and Katie was talking to Mama Knight about going to a movie.

Nobody was paying attention to Kendall and Logan until they all heard a moan come from the brunette who was straddling Kendall's lap. Kendall was sucking on Logan neck.

"Kendall?" said Mama Knight trying to get her son's and boyfriends attention. They still didn't stop what they were doing until Katie walked over and dumped a glass of water all over them.

"KATIE! What was that for?" asked Kendall as he detached himself from Logan to go get a towel.

"To cool you and Logan off, and on the couch? Really!"

Kendall only laughed as Logan tried to hide himself in the couch.

"Okay, none of you guys were paying attention to us so Logan got bored and attacked me!" Kendall said as he was drying his hair off.

"Okay, now that is the biggest lie you have ever told! You jumped me!" Kendall just growled at the comment earning a smack in the head by his mom and a pillow from Carlos.

"Enough you two, we hear enough at night!" James said. Logan squeaked.

"Boys! Kendall, why don't you go and get the mail, and no, Logan can not go with you. I am not having the talk with Bitter's again about clothing laying everywhere!" Kendall laughed at the memory while Logan excused himself and went to his and Kendall shared room.

"Why so you guys tease him so much?" Kendall asked when he stopped at the door.

''Because we know you love it!" said Katie smacking him in the head. "Go get the mail!" Kendall just shoved her and went along his way.

James looked toward Carlos and they headed toward Logan's room.

"Hey Logie! Do you want to get Kendall back?" The door opened in a heart beat and the three boys planned out their revenge.

About 5 minutes later, when Kendall started toward the door. He stopped when he noticed a letter his name on it. Usually he would of stopped and opened it to see what it was but there was something in the corner that was stopping him. The color drained from his face before he ran to the apartment.

When he reached the door he was attached by the guys in a tickle fight. Kendall wasn't laughing though.

"GUYS! Get off!" He said it in an urgent tone that made the guys freeze. "MOM! The mail, its..." Kendall was cut off by his breathing going short. Logan, who noticed right away, ran to the bathroom and came out with the blonds inhaler.

"Kendall, what is wrong?" Mama Knight asked while Kendall caught his breath.

"The test results came back," that got everybody to sit still. They had gone to the hospital for a check up about a month ago to check on Kendall. When he was young he had leukemia. The doctors said that they had a chance of it being gone forever. So, they jumped on it and tested Kendall.

Kendall sat up and went to the couch almost choking on his breathing. Logan went and wrapped his arms around him.

"Kendall you need to calm down okay? Just breath for me." Logan soothed his boyfriend while he watched Mama Knight open the envelope.

"Mom?"

She just stood there reading the paper over and over again. Finally a chocked sob came out of her mouth. Kendall froze.

"What does it say?" when nobody responded, for what seemed like forever, "WHAT DOES IT SAY!" James flinched and picked up the paper.

"Kendall Knight, tested for leukemia on the 15 of June, the test came back... positive." Carlos fell back into the counter, pale as can be. James, grabbed the nearest chair to keep himself steady. Logan's grip in Kendall went loose, and Kendall just starred out into space.

"Oh my baby," Mama Knight jumped up and gave Kendall the best hug that she could muster up for now. Katie, just sat there with her hands over her ears, not wanted to live threw this whole nightmare once again.

For that night Kendall didn't leave Logan's arms for anybody except for Katie and his mom. James tried to joke about Kendall owning Logan's lap but his attempt failed. It was getting close to 10:00 when Kendall began to speak.

"What are we going to do?"

Everybody was positive Kendall was going to lock himself up. So when they heard his voice they all jumped. Even Logan who was holding Kendall to his chest.

"Well, I am going to scheduled an appointment to check and see how bad it is. Then we well go from there, but you should tell Gustavo. They deserve to know." Kendall only buried his head into the crock of Logan's neck.

"Its going to be okay babe, just don't make me lose you. I love you," Logan whispered that last part to Kendall. Nobody else heard them. To Kendall, it was the first time that they have ever said that. He lifted his head with a huge smile on his face.

"Really?" Logan only nodded before Kendall attached his mouth. James and Carlos made the EW! sound before Kendall and Logan pulled apart laughing.

"What did you say Logan?" Katie asked, she wanted to know what made her brother so happy after he got the bad news.

"Nothing of the importance Katie," Kendall said before he threw a pillow at her. He also ducked his head back to Logan neck and whispered. "I love you way more."

Logan let out a shit ass grin and James couldn't help but notice.

"Okay, before you guys jump each other again, why don't you tell us what the hell is so funny?"

Kendall got up and gave James a hug.

"Only you Kendall, only you," James returned the hug before Kendall went and gave Carlos the biggest bear hug ever.

"Logan just admitted his weakness towards me," James looked towards Logan with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you going to tell us lover boy?"

"His ass." As if planed, Carlos and James spit out the drinks they had to their mouths and choked on it, while Katie ran form the room covering her ears. Mama Knight only laughed and hugged Kendall.

"Only you Logan, only you!" yelled James and Carlos as they attached him in a little wrestle.

~What do you think? Too much, too little, too bad? Please, I need some reviews to let me know if I should continue~ 


	2. Chapter 2

For the next week or so Kendall attached him self to Logan. No matter what, he was by Logan's side. At the pool, at the studio, and at home. Today was the day they told Gustavo and Kelly about Kendall. They already knew about Logan and Kendall being together. Their fans didn't, they wanted their privacy, so Gustavo was happy when he didn't have to argue about that.

"Gustavo, can we talk to you for a minute?" Kendall asked after they got done singing their lasted songs. Kelly looked at them weird but Gustavo just nodded.

"What is up with you dogs? Kendall, you are like attached at the hip to Logan. I thought we agreed to not go public!" Gustavo was now yelling but James quiet him down.

"GUSTAVO, just shut up a minute and let Kendall talk." Gustavo was surprised, it was usually Kendall who snapped.

"Look, you know how we couldn't come in last June on the 15th?" Kelly nodded," Will, we went to the hospital that day. Um... look, I... I um..." Logan put an arm around Kendall and rubbed him shoulder comfortingly. "Okay, I am just going to say it. I have leukemia. I have had it since I was little. It was suppose to be gone and over with but it came back. We have another appointment for Friday. There we well see how bad it is."

Gustavo and Kelly went quiet, Kelly actually went pale.

"What?" Gustavo asked in a whisper. Kendall was shocked and started to panic.

"Its nothing really, I can still do everything, its just going to be a little slower than normal. I am sorry, just... um..."

"What, you have leukemia! I am so sorry," All the boys were shocked by this point and they were to afraid to move.

"You have the rest of the week off, I don't want to see or find out that you are doing anything to harm yourself until Friday. Got it," Gustavo was back to yelling when the boys were kicked out of the studio.

"That went better than planned," said Carlos. He looked towards Kendall, but he wasn't beside Logan, he was at the nearest bench trying to catch his breath. "Kendall?"

"I... my... Logan?"

In an instance Logan was by Kendall's side shoving his inhaler down his throat.

"Thanks," Logan hugged Kendall. James and Carlos joined with no hesitation. For the rest of the day they just went to the apartment and hung around watching movies. Kendall in his place, Logan's lap.

"Logan?" Kendall asked when he pulled himself closer on the couch. James and Carlos had fallen asleep on the floor where they had blankets.

"Um?"

"I love you," Logan smiled and pulled Kendall into a sweet kiss.

"I love you more, don't forget that."

"No, I mean it. I love you, and if this leukemia takes me away, I just want to let you know that I will always be with you." Logan pulled Kendall off of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Why are saying this?"

"You know how my dad died, neither James or Carlos know the real reason. Just you. he didn't get the chance to tell my mother that and I just wanted to make sure that you knew." Kendall then did the only thing that he does when he and Logan are alone. He broke down his walls and sobbed into Logan's chest.

"Shh... I am not going to let you go, you got that. We are going to make it threw this." He tilted Kendall's head and gave him a kiss on the lips. They didn't know that James was up and listening to every word.

"I love you too Kendall, just lets keep it that way."

Kendall laughed before pulling Logan into a heated make out session that James couldn't help but break.

"You guys do remember that I am a very light sleeper right? I woke up to the sound of Kendall crying. You never cry?" James sat up and gave them a concerned look.

"Shut up," Kendall threw a pillow at him. "If your emotions were in whack you would be crying too!" Logan and James thought that he was kidding but by the look on his face they were wrong.

"Babe, come here." Logan puled him into another tight hug. James mouth _I'm sorry_ to Logan but he just nodded. He didn't blame James, Kendall wasn't himself right now. "James can you get me a wet wash cloth?"

James bolted at the sound knowing he could help make Kendall feel better. When he handed it to Logan, he washed the side of Kendall face that he could reach.

"Kendall, baby, can you please lift your head?" Kendall did but he kept his eyes shut. He didn't want anybody to see hm like this, only Logan was the only one. "James?"

James nodded and left the room half dragging and half carrying a sound asleep Carlos.

"Thanks," Kendall whispered before burying his head into Logan again. He was now crying so hard that it was hard to stay quiet.

"Its going to be okay Amour(love), just remember that you are my(incredible love) incroyable Amour," Kendall let out a choked sob after Logan said those things. After a few minutes Kendall calmed down and looked Logan in the eyes.

"Did you know that when I first saw you the first thought that popped into my mind was, coup de foudre?"(Love at first sight) Logan managed a small smile before hugging Kendall close. They had both taken french in school and it brought them closer when they started their relationship. When ever they needed to say something that only each other needed to heard they would speak french. It bugged the crap out of James and Carlos, but they did learn some of the words that they speak.

"Amour, you know I love you, and I am not kidding right?" Kendall nodded into Logan's chest, but he felt fresh tears coming to his eyes. "Amour, tell me what is wrong?"

When Kendall didn't answer Logan knew that he wasn't in the mood to talk any more, so he just let Kendall let it out. Kendall just cried himself to sleep in Logan's arms. Logan knew that this was going to be a long process, but it was killing him already. 

During the next morning James walked into the living room to find Kendal and Logan on the floor together sleeping. They must of fallen off of the couch last night. They were still clothed so nothing happened. The events of last night came flooding back to James and he knew that he was going to have to be easy on Kendall today.

The way that Kendall and Logan were would make anybody think that they were in love. Logan was spread out in in 'x' kind of, and Kendall had his head on his chest and legs spread out. They were going to be stiff when they wake up.

James walked into the kitchen to find a note left behind by Mrs. Knight.

_Had to run to commercial thing with Katie. Be back later, make sure Kendall gets breakfast and that they clean up the living room._

_Mama Knight. _

James set the note down and thought about what he cold make for breakfast that he can make up for last night to Kendall.

~later~

Logan woke up to the smell of bacon when he noticed the position he was in with Kendall. A very comfortable one at that. He didn't want to get up but he felt really stiff and needed to move. Carefully getting up not to disturb Kendall, Logan made his way into the kitchen.

There he found James making breakfast.

"Hey, I am sorry about last night," Logan sighed as he put his head down on the counter. James just laughed.

"What happened last night?" Logan looked up and met James with a confused look. Took a while, but, Logan caught on.

"Thanks,"

"Dude, what are you talking about."

"Never mind, I am going to go wake up Kendall.

Logan walked over to the sleeping teen and straddled his waist. James could see what he was doing and just smiled. Carlos and James loved their two friends, they supported them through and through.

Logan then started to tickle Kendal up the side, it usually sends the blond flying, but he wasn't doing anything what so ever.

"Kendall? Babe?"

Logan shook Kendall at the shoulder but he just wobbled with it. Logan was beginning to panic, he check for a pulse and found one, it was weak.

"JAMES! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" James turned off the stove and dove for the phone. After he got done, he saw Carlos coming out of his room looking confused.

"What is all the yelling about?" When he saw Kendall laying helplessly on the floor he turned white. "Logan?"

"Kendall! Amour, réveiller! Réveiller!" James heard the paramedics coming up the stairs and pulled Logan away from Kendall which was easier said then done, "AMOUR! REVEILLER! REVEILLER! je t'aime! (I love you)"

James quickly got himself, Carlos, and Logan into his car as they followed behind the ambulance which held their friend.

~How was that? I think it went okay, but I am not a very good supporter of myself. Please Review!~


	3. Chapter 3

When they were in the waiting room all Logan would do was sit in the corner on the floor mumbling "Amour, s'il vous plaît rester. Vous ne pouvez pas me quitter, pas comme ça. Je t'aime! S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ..." (You can not leave me, not like this. I love you! Please, please...)

James had no idea what it all meant but he was able to pick out a few words. Love, and please.

Carlos walked back into the waiting room closing his phone.

"Mama Knight it stuck in traffic with Katie. They well be here as soon as they can." Carlos sat down besides Logan on the floor knowing that he was the one out of all of them that would need the shoulder to cry on.

Logan nodded towards Carlos, but when he looked towards James he said, "Ce n'est pas le cas! Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît me dire que c'est juste un rêve. Amour doit être correct, il doit l'être! James ... This is not happening! Somebody, please tell me this is just a dream. Amour has to be okay, HE HAS TO BE!"

James went forward and pulled the boy up to his feet and pulled him into a death hug.

"It is going to be okay, Kendall will make it threw this."

Before James could get another word out a doctor came forward and cleared his throat.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Miller, and I am Kendall's doctor. When he came in today his pulse was low, but we figured out that it was due to an asthma attack he had in his sleep. He is fine, I well discharge him by noon. Just want to make sure that his breathing goes back to normal. I am going to have to talk to his mother when she gets here about a new inhaler and some medication that he is going to need to take. Now if you boys would answer this question, does Kendall have any illnesses that I should know about? His recent Doctor in Minnesota hasn't sent over his files yet." The doctor sat there and looked between the boys.

"He has leukemia," Logan said. The doctor raised his eyebrows. "He um... had an appointment set for Friday to get it check out."

"Okay then, I well let him out this afternoon and see you guys again in two days. Oh, and you room is 132, down the hall and to the right."

Logan led the way as fast as he could and when he burst threw the doors a awake and alert Kendall he all but ran to him. Enclosing him into a bear hug.

"LOGIE! CAN'T BREATH!" Logan grip didn't loosen unitl Kendall's face turned a tint of blue.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Logan said before pulling Kendall into another, but more gentle, hug.

"I am sorry, but I don't even remember what happened last night. I know that we were watching a movie but the rest is fuzzy." Kendall said, "What happened?"

When Logan didn't say anything Carlos stepped in, "Well buddy, you had an asthma attack while you were sleeping. When Logan tried to wake you up you didn't do a thing. You really scared all of us there for a little bit."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry guys. I didn't know, but how long am I going to have to stay here cause I am already losing my mind." That got all three of the boys to laugh.

"Just til this afternoon, don't worry Amour, Je t'aime," Logan took Kendall's hand in his and kissed it.

"Can you guys just tell us what you are saying! It is really bugging me more now that we are in a hospital and that it could be bad." Carlos said and James nodded with him.

"Je t'aime, it means I love you," Kendall said but he didn't look towards the other two boys when he said it. Just into Logan's eyes.

Both James and Carlos awed, they both supported their friends no matter what.

Carlos jumped though, knocking everyone out of the moment, and answered his phone that was going off.

"Hello?"

"Carlos, how is Kendall?" Mama Knight asked on the other side.

"Kendall is just fine Mrs. Knight. Doc said he just had an asthma attack in his sleep, and that you are going to have to talk to him about a new inhaler. That is it, you can talk to him if you like?" Carlos said.

"Yes, thank god, thank you Carlos. Can you give the phone to him?" Carlos handed the phone over, "Kendall, sweaty are you alright?"

"Mom, I am just fine. I am sorry for worrying you. By what the guys have told me I should be out of here by noon. Where are you?"

"Stuck in traffic, I should be home around 3 PM, I am so sorry for not being there sweaty, I well make it up to you though."

"Mom, I am fine. No need for that, but I would like to have the apartment-" Kendall was cut off.

"No, you know the rules. See you later sweaty."

Kendall laughed and told her that he loved her before giving Carlos back his phone.

"What were you going to ask for?" James asked.

"Nothing, just to have the apartment to myself for a while." Logan blushed and the other two groaned.

"Kendall you diffidently have a dirty mind." Logan said before crawling up in bed with him.

The guys talked and joked around until the nurses had enough and pushed them to check out. Kendall was forced, by the nurse and Dr. Mitchell, into a wheelchair until they got to the door.

"Maybe out to the car?" Logan questioned the nurse, but Kendall was already up and out of that thing before he could finish his sentence. Logan only laughed when Kendall found out the doors were locked.

"CAN WE JUST HEAD HOME ALREADY!" James and Carlos actually fell to the ground laughing as Kendall tried to get away from the hospital.

When all four of them were back up to the apartment James suggested the pool.

"Sorry James, but I am really tired. I don't know why but I would really like a nap," Carlos grasped Kendall in a head lock and pulled him to the couch.

"Kendall, you were just in a bed for half the day. How can you possible me tired?" James asked as Logan got Carlos off of his boyfriend.

"Will, I guess having a asthma attack while you are sleeping drains a lot out of a person." Kendall pulled Logan down onto the couch and crawled on top of him. He was Kendall's pillow now. "You have to stay because I claim you as my pillow."

"Fine, how about... a movie? We can have another movie night!" Carlos said as he ran to the kitchen to make popcorn.

"I get to pick!" James ran to the case and picked out his favorite movie of all times. Harry Potter.

Kendall was already half asleep on top of Logan before the movie started.

"James, do you think they are going to be okay?" asked Carlos as he came with the popcorn.

"Yeah, look at them," Logan wasn't even paying attention, just playing with Kendall's hair. "They are so cute together."

"I heard that," said Logan.

Kendall buried his head deeper into Logan's chest and sighed when Logan said that. Logan just laughed.

"He is really tired," said Carlos. Kendall began to little snore into Logan's chest. "That was an understatement."

Everybody laughed and it woke Kendall up.

"What is so funny?"

"You Amour, Vous êtes si mignon quand vous vous endormez sur moi. Carlos juste eu à le souligner. Maintenant, vous devriez juste m'embrasser pour que nous puissions bug de la merde hors de ces deux. (You are so cute when you fall asleep on me. Carlos just had to point it out. Now, you should just kiss me so we can bug the crap out of these two. )"

Kendall smiled and kissed Logan hard and wanting. They didn't stop either, Logan pulled Kendall up on his chest father and deepened the kiss. Kendall let out a moan and shot his tongue into Logan's mouth.

"GUYS! Seriously?" James and Carlos covered there eyes. Kendall pulled away and the lovebirds were laughing there heads off.

(AN= I can just see Kendall gripping onto the car for his life while James, Carlos, and Logan trying to pry him off to go get a check up at the hospital... yeah... this is my sleep deprived mind speaking. R&R)


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall woke up to the sound of somebody yelling. Groaning , he got up and went into the kitchen to investigate.

It was his mother on the phone with who, he didn't know. Going over to poor himself some coffee, Kendall sat down by the island. So far, all he knew is that his mother was not happy.

Once she hung up the phone, she looked toward her son.

"I am going to kill him."

"Who?" Kendall asked as he brought his cup to his mouth. He made a gross face, it needed sugar... a lot. Getting up to get it, Kendall listen to what his mother had to say.

"Bitters, he is complaining about the 911 call Wednesday. Saying that there was no reason for one of the paramedics to knock over a few people to get up here. Also, he said that Logan, James, and Carlos caused a lot of commotion getting out of the building. Why doesn't that man have a heart?"

Kendall laughed at his mother, she always had a problem with Bitters, just never saying it aloud.

"Mom, just let it go. When he needs an ambulance, you can go right up to him before he gets loaded into the thing and complain about needing a new key. I promise, if you wouldn't be there to see it, I will march right up and tell the guy that I will look after the place while he is gone. That should make him squirm."

"Thanks honey," Mama Knight went over to the stove. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Kendall thought for a moment, "How about pancakes?"

She nodded before setting out to fill the request.

"You should go get ready. We need to be at the hospital today for your appointment." Kendall groaned.

"I thought that was on Friday!"

"It is Friday, now, go get the others up before you get in too sweaty, thank you!"

"Yeah yeah," Kendall stopped at James and Carlos's room, opening the door as quiet as possible, Kendall tip toed over to James bed.

"HELP CUDA MAN SPRAY IS GOING OUT OF BUSINESS!" Kendall yelled at the top of his lungs.

For that, he received a girly scream and James to bolt right up in bed looking like he was about to murder. Seeing Kendall, his face went to confusion to slight anger.

"Pay back is a bitch Kendall!"

On the floor, Kendall was laughing his ass off, which caused Carlos to wake up.

"Get up girlies, doctor appointment today," Kendall made it out of their room to run into Logan in the hall way. "Hey Logie." Kendall bent down for a good morning kiss.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?"

"Good, would be better if you came and joined me in the shower." Logan laughed.

"I think I am going to let you be a big boy and go by yourself. We do have an appointment to get to today." Logan smacked Kendall's ass before walking toward the kitchen.

"Merci Logan, maintenant vous allez mourir de faim ma bite d'avoir du plaisir! Stealer SEXE!" (Thanks Logan, now you are going to starve my dick from having some fun! SEX STEALER!), Kendall yelled as he closed the door to the bathroom. Logan laughed.

"Oh, qui suis-je priver mon amour de son plaisir? Attendez jusqu'à ce soir! Si vous êtes bon je veux dire ...," (Oh, who am I to deprive my love of his fun? Just wait until tonight! If you are good I mean... )

Walking into the kitchen to say good morning to everybody, Logan heard a scream from Kendall in the bathroom.

"What was all that about?" Katie asked from her spot at the table.

"Um... homework. He wanted to know about homework," Logan blushed as he sat at the island where a plate was set for him.

"I believe that Logan," James and Carlos sat on either side on him. "We do understand some french you know," James said causing Logan to spit back up his o-jay.

"That is enough boys, finish eating and go get ready." Mama Knight chuckled as her three sons went on their way to getting ready. It was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

Kendall was shaking like a leaf as they pulled out of the Palm Woods. He was squished between Logan and James. His two closest friends, well, Carlos was too, but there was something different about James and Logan.

"Kendall, you are going to be fine. I can feel you shaking from all the way over here!" Said Carlos.

"Y-yeah, I am going to be... f-fine."

"Babe?" Logan asked, putting one of his hands on Kendall's knees.

".."

"Kendall, look, you are going to have everybody there. Its not like you are going to be by yourself when they test you." James put an arm around Kendall's shoulders.

"I-I am going... to be... f-fine." Kendall said again, but his shaking wouldn't stop. The one and only thing that really scared Kendall in his whole life was the hospital. Really, most of it was going to have to being getting the stupid IV.

"Babe?" Logan asked, kicking Kendall out of his trance.

Looking towards Logan, he noticed that they were sitting in the parking lot of the dreaded building. Quickly, Kendall strapped on his seat belt. He was NOT getting out of this car.

Mama Knight sighed, she knew he was going to be like this.

"Boys, Katie and I are going to go get check in. Can you get him inside?" Before anybody else could answer, Mama Knight and Katie almost took off running into the building. Getting Kendall, when he is alert, into the hospital... almost like committing suicide.

"Babe, are you going to just sit here all day? Ou, voulez-vous vraiment ce soir présente?" (Or do you really want a present tonight?) Logan looked towards Kendall with a pleading look. The blond didn't budge. "AMOUR!"

James pulled Logan out of the way.

"Kendall, I swear, I will pull you out of this car. Come on, like I said, you are not going to do this alone."

Still, the blond didn't budge.

"Kendall."

Slowly, Kendall turned his head towards his friends. They were all on one side of the car. he could of gotten out of the other, but it was parked near a wall. He could get out that way, but he would still have to go threw his friends.

"Logie, I. ... ne peut pas faire cela. Pas encore." (Logie, I... can't do this. Not again.) Letting a lone tear roll down his cheek, Logan quickly climbed back into the car and engulfed his Amour in a hug.

"Je vous promets, je ne vais pas laisser votre côté. Personne ne pouvait me faire de vous quitter, vient po." (I promise, I won't leave your side. Nobody could get me to leave you, just come in.)

Kendall nodded into Logan's shoulder before letting him undo his seat belt and stear him into the dreaded hospital.

Once inside Kendall regretted letting his friends get him inside. A nurse had taken them back to a room to wait for the doctor, but apparently he needed to get blood drawn. When the nurse came at him with a needle, James and Carlos had to help Logan hold him down.

Once that was over, Kendall looked between his friends.

"You all hate me don't you?" Kendall asked as he rubbed his arm that now hurt.

"Oh, babe, I could never hate you." Logan took Kendall's hand away from his arm before giving his new boo boo a kiss. "There, is that better?"

"No." Kendall said it. Just a straight up 'No' with the straight face and everything. Logan rolled his eyes, he was never going to get Kendall to like the hospital, not even to the point of tolerating it.

"Sissy," Carlos said, he was rubbing his arm too, Kendall had bitten him trying to get away. It hurt.

Before Kendall could say or do anything a doctor came in.

"Kendall, nice to see you again. Why don't you come with me and we will go take some test?" Dr. Miller asked as he stood there with the door open. Kendall looked to Logan quickly with a look of panic.

"Can I come with him Doctor?" Logan asked.

"Yes."

Logan steered Kendall in the direction of the doc before waving to everybody. The door now shut the rest of the family out of what was going to be good news... or bad.

**Okay, who else can see Kendall going crazy about being in a hospital, fighting against his friends (and even bitting one) to not get touched with a needle, and then (with a straight face!) look to his love (amour) and say No? I can, and I get a laugh out of it every time. I am sorry if I sound like a crazy person, but hey... it adds character! **

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SOOO sorry for this way late update, but there is a reason and probably not a very good one. I figured that saving all my endless stories that pop onto my head on my computer was a bad idea because it was slowing down, so I saved them to a flash drive. As you may expect, I lost it and I just now decided I better get a chapter up... again I am sorry, but if you are still reading this thank you. Also, I want to thank the awesome reviews that I have gotten and for all the adds to favs or alerts. It means a lot to me. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

Everybody was silent. Kendall and Logan have been back from the testing now for about 2 hours. Kendall, who was forced in a gown and in bed, had an IV in and he couldn't help but pick at it.

"Kenny, you need to leave that alone," Logan said. Reaching over he took the blonds hand. "Calm down, for me." Looking at Logan, Kendall dropped down into the pillows.

"Can somebody get me a glass of water?"

James shot up at the chance of help, he was still guilty for what happened the night before his asthma attack. Chuckling to himself, Logan noticed Kendall shifting around.

"Baby, I asked you to calm down. I don't think squirming in your bed is going to help with that." Smiling to himself as he watched Kendall act like a child.

"I am sorry Logie, but I am really uncomfortable."

"Where at sweaty, no skimming on the truth either." Mama Knight eyed her son after he request, Kendall knew he wasn't going to get away from it so he went to answer her.

"I can answer that one for you Mrs. Knight, Kendall is just having some discomfort in his abdomen-" said Dr. Miller as he walked in and cut off by Logan, Carlos, Mrs. Knight, and Katie stood up in anticipation.

"What is the verdict doc?" Kendall asked as if this happened every day in his life.

"Amour, il suffit d'écouter ce que le médecin a à dire, s'il vous plaît se comportent, pour moi. **(1)** " Logan said taking his hand. The look on his face showed Kendall that what he said wasn't taken lightly.

"Logie, je suis habitué à cela, il n'est pas comme si je suis sur mon lit de mort à ce moment.**(2)**" The look changed, badly, "Eh bien, désolé je vais agir**(3)**"

Turning back to the doctor he was about to start, but James ran into the room looking worried.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, James Dr. Miller just got here. Now let him talk." Mama Knight turned back towards the doctor. "I am sorry."

"Its fine," with a smile on his face the doctor opened his folder. "We tested Kendall in three areas. Physical exam-"

"Yeah, please say that is _not_ going to happen again!" Kendall said. Logan just smiled at the memory, thank god he got to go with his boyfriend.

"No Kendall, we are done with that. The other two was a blood test and a biopsy. The blood test just means that we took some blood to see if the white blood cell count was high which in place was but not anything that we can't take care of with a few chemo treatments."

"Isn't there another thing we could try? Last time I tried chemo I was bed ridden for months after word!"

"Sorry Kendall all the other options put you in worse conditions then already in, I am not going to take that risk by looking at your record. You have been in and out of the hospital since you were five. I am hoping to make that stop after this."

"Ouais, comme je n'ai pas entendu cela auparavant.**(4)"**

**"**Kendall, voulez-vous être en difficulté quand on rentre à la maison?**(5)**" Logan said.

"Sorry, continuse please."

"That's okay I can understand that this is hard for you, but the good news is that the count isn't too high so there should only be at least 5 treatments." Everybody sighed in relief, at least that part wasn't going to be too long.

"What about the biopsy?" Logan asked taking Kendall's hand in his own. The doctor's face hardened.

"Will, that test didn't go well either. If chemo doesn't work within the second round Kendall's bone marrow isn't going to be strong enough to go through another round."

Logan, Mama Knight, and Kendall paled.

"Meaning?" Carlos asked.

"We would need to take plan B and find a bone marrow donor. Now, I am sorry to leave right away, but I have other patients. Once you make your decision just call me down at the front desk. Kendall you are free to go once we make a date for your first round of chemo, have a nice day."

Once the doctor was gone, everybody sat back down. Logan was sitting on the side of the bed holding Kendall's hand, James and Carlos wore blank stares, Katie was curled up against her mom, and Mama Knight had her head in her hands.

"Will, you guys know what, I am in the mood for some ice cream." Kendall said as he looked around.

"Kendall, this isn't funny."

"James, you think I don't know that! I have lived with this my whole life and-" Kendall began to squirm again and hold his side.

"Sweaty?" Mama Knight asked standing up.

"I'm fine, seriously, can we just... get out of here? I really just want to get home." Kendall grabbed his pillow to hide his face from everybody, he would not show any weakness in front of them.

"Baby, you need to get up and get dressed first." Logan said but when he didn't move Logan looked towards everybody else.

"Alright, James, Carlos, why don't you come with Katie and I to make that appointment? Then we will wait for Kendall and Logan in the waiting room." Without arguing, the four went along there way leaving the two alone.

"Amour, please?"

Kendall lowered the pillow and Logan saw the tears that laced their way down their way down Kendall's beautiful face.

"Aw baby, come here." Logan pulled Kendall close while his sobs began. "Its going to be okay, as long as I am here, you won't have to go threw with this alone. I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

Logan lifted Kendall's chin, rubbing his thump across his cheek, he pressed a sweet kiss onto his shaking lips.

"We are going to get threw this together."

Kendall's green eyes shown with love but the life was getting sucked out of them everyday.

**1.Love, just listen to what the doctor has to say, please behave for me.**

**2.Logie, I'm used to that, it's not like I'm on my deathbed at the time.  
><strong>

** , sorry I will behave.  
><strong>

**4.Yeah, like I have not heard that before.  
><strong>

**5.Kendall, do you want to be in trouble when you get home?  
><strong>

**Okay, how was that? I hope it was good... any way.  
><strong>

**Please review and let me know. I love to get them, they are great!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the long wait but being the blonde that I am I keep adding more stories that I shouldn't... sorry again but here is that next chapter, not much but the rest should be up tomorrow! Also I just realized after two years of writing that blonde is spelt with an 'e'...**

Kendall and Logan were laying on the couch in 2J just enjoying their time together. yesterday had taken a lot out of Kendall and he was pretty tired still. It doesn't help when you can't fall asleep at night either.

Kendall couldn't stop tossing and turning all night and it kept Logan up too.

"Logie, I still can't fall asleep."

Looking down at the boy in his lap, Logan hugged him tighter.

"If it helps you any, I am pretty tired too."

Kendall pushed himself up into a sitting position, "Maybe we should go back to our room, our bed is a lot more comfy than this."

"Are you going to toss and turn again?"

Looking down into his lap, Kendall's eyes were sad and drained. "No."

Seeing that he upset the blonde, Logan pulled him back into his chest.

"We can stay out here, how about a movie? Spiderman may make you fall asleep." Nodding in agreement Logan got up to put the movie in for his boyfriend.

"Can we have popcorn?"

"Sure, I will go make it," as Logan walked into the kitchen, James came into the apartment.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"We are going to watch a movie to see if we can get Kendall to fall asleep, he didn't get any last night meaning I didn't get much either so.." While waiting for the popcorn to pop, Logan leaned back into the counter and laid his head down on the cold marble.

"Yeah, I think the movie did it." James said as he pointed out the blond that was fast asleep on the couch. "Only got to the main menu." James chuckled.

"Thank god, he needs his rest. I have no idea how we are going to get through this if he can't even get a decent nights sleep."

"Maybe he can."

Looking at the pretty boy, Logan saw the light bulb going on in his geld up head.

"I am not liking where this is going."

"Will, since Kelly made Gustavo give us a few weeks off for Kendall to get his chemo treatments, why don't you guys go out for a few days. Get a hotel room and just relax, get away from all of this. I mean, the first round doesn't start for a few more days, it's not that bad of an idea, come one! Don't look at me like that!"

Logan was so surprised that he swore that his eyes must have been bugging out.

"No, I mean, it's an awesome idea, just for you... wow."

"Okay, now I am going to act like I didn't hear that, but I will act like the genius now! Bye!" James walked into his room and away from Logan who's mind was going a mile a minute.

~line break~

Everybody was busy in the kitchen making supper, everybody except Kendall.

He had woken up an hour after he fell asleep to a huge head ache. Enough to make him cry into Logan's chest due to the throbbing pain in his head.

Logan gave him some ibprophin and nycril (SP for the two medicans..) before singing him to sleep in their room. That was three hours ago though and Logan was out helping Mama Knight cook the hamburgers.

"Mama Knight, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything sweaty," she said without looking up from the meat on th stove.

"I was wondering, since Kendall has been really stressed lately and the in and out visits to the hospital, that I could do something with him to calm him down." Logan walked towards the sink and started the water to wash the already piled up dishes.

"Like what?"

"Will, I was talking to James earlier and he had this really good idea. We have a few weeks off and I was wondering if just Kendall and I could go out for a few days. Now, before you say no, I promise this isn't just a way to get in his pants!" The last part Logan said pretty fast that you swore nobody would have heard him, but Mama Knight did.

chuckling to herself, she said, "Honey, I trust you two, but with his asthma attack before I don't know if-"

"I promise that if anything goes wrong, as far as a paper cut, I will call and tell you!"

Turning away from the stove Mama Knight looked toward Logan.

"Does Kendall know?"

"I kind of wanted to keep it as a surprise.."

After a few minutes of thinking it over, Mama Knight nodded her head. "Alright, you guys can go for three days. I want him back here a day before the chemo starts. Also, I want you to call every morning."

With a smile plastered on his face, Logan hugged Mama Knight.

"Ah... Mama Knight, there is one more thing I should tell you."

"Yes sweaty?"

"Dinner is on fire."

"Oh.."

~Line break~

Kendall opened his eyes to find Logan watching him from his bed.

"Agréable à voir la beauté de sommeil est éveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous l'amour?" **(Nice to see sleeping beauty is awake. How are you feeling Love?)**

Logan got up and sat by his boyfriend as he sat up.

"Pas trop mal, le mal de tête est toujours là, mais pas autant." **(Not too bad, the headache is still there but not as much.) **

"Good, now how about we go out and get something to eat?" Logan said as he pulled Kendall up and handed him a sweater. "I already packed for you so we are set to go."

"Wait? Packed? Where are we going?"

"You will see Amour."

**The next chapter will be better and up tomorrow!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall couldn't believe that Logan had brought him to the most famous restaurant in the city! He means, won't there be reporters everywhere?

But it seems that he didn't think of his boyfriend as smart as he really was. He led him in at the back entrance and had their friend, Lucy who owed them a favor anyway, as the waiter. Seated as far back as possible, Kendall and Logan sat close together in a booth.

"So, how is your head ache?" Logan asked as he snaked on a roll.

"Gone, only thanks to the best boyfriend in the world."

Kendall leaned back against Logan's chest almost completely on his lap. An idea popped into his head, reaching down Kendall began to run his hand up and down on Logan's thigh. Causing Logan to jump.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan whispered into Kendall's ear. He could hear the want in his voice.

"Que voulez-vous que je fasse, papa? Allez-vous me donner la fessée?" **(What do you want me to do, daddy? Are you going to spank me?) **Kendall leaned back and started to bite at Logan's neck.

"Vous savez, il va être une punition pour cela plus tard." **(You know, there is going to be a punishment for this later.)** Lifting his head, Logan gave his boyfriend a better view.

But, Kendall seemed to have a different opinion, he took his fingers and pulled Logan's chin towards his. Capturing his lips in his own, the two dived into a huge make out session.

As Kendall went to straddle the beautiful boy in front of him they heard somebody cough behind them.

"You do know that people could walk in here at any minute right?" Lucy said as she looked at her embarrassed friends.

Kendall sat back down next to Logan.

"Yes, um... sorry. We are ready to order." Logan said as he handed her the menus.

"But I didn't even look!" Kendall said a little sad.

"That is okay, I already know what you want, we will have to steaks, medium rare. Oh, and with the best bottle of wine that you have." Logan said as he drapped his arm around the blonde.

"Do I need to ask for some ids?" Lucy asked with a wink as she walked away with their orders.

"How did you know that is what I wanted?"

''Kendall, I know you in and out. I think I would know my boyfriends favorite dinner." Looking at the blonde, Logan couldn't pull his eyes away from those green heavens. Taking his arm away from Kendall, he grabbed his hand into his own. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course! I love you too." Kendall tighten his grip on Logan's hand. "Are you okay?"

"Never better."

After the two ate their dinner, Logan paid and now he was driving them home. Will, that is what Kendall thought. When they past the Palm Woods parking lot, Kendall began to worry.

"Where are we going?" Looking to Logan, he saw the smirk that played on his lips. "Logan, you are beginning to scare me."

"I promise, you are going to love it and no we are not going to get in trouble. I promise."

Kendall watched as Logan kept his eyes on the road. Looking at the lovely boy, Kendall couldn't help but think of all that he does for him. He puts up with all the hospital visits and asthma attacks, but mostly he is putting up with his illness knowing that it could take him away in the end. That just made the blond love his boy more, but it also broke his heart.

Logan shouldn't have to go through something like this when he could be in a completely normal relationship with Camile. Not having to worry about his girlfriend dyeing in his sleep because of an asthma attack or go through chemo with her.

Chemo. Kendall dreaded that word. To him it meant months of torture.

"Penny for your thoughts." Logan said as he glanced at the boy who was staring at him.

"How do you put up with it?"

Logan was taken back, he expected something about hitting the bed but not that.

"With what?"

"With me. With my stupid asthma, my illness, and my... possibility of dyeing any day-"

"Stop. Never, and I mean never, talk like that again. I love you. You got that? Nothing is going to change that. Everything you just listed doesn't matter to me. You are my Kendall, the leader of out group, the father figure to your sister and possible hero, and the best son in your mom's eyes. To me, you are the best thing that has happened to me and the one and only one for me. You got that?" With the tone that the smart boy used Kendall could tell that he didn't like what was just said. Looking down ashamed, Kendall burned holes into his hands.

"Yes, and you can have your penny back."

"Kenny, I love you. Okay, and that means putting up with anything that gets thrown into the mix." Taking one hand off of the steering wheel, Logan grabbed one of Kendall's with a tight grip. "I love you with all my heart."

Looking up, Logan could see in the low light the water pooling in the blonds eyes.

"I love you too."

~line break~

Logan pulled into the hotel parking lot. Kendall couldn't see where he was but when Logan told him to go to the trunk, he listened.

Once Logan handed him his bag Kendall could see how much he packed. Enough for two nights, what had he planned?

"Okay, I am going to check us in, why don't you wait on the couch over there." Logan walked off to the desk before Kendall could ask any questions. As he sat on the couch Kendall noticed how fancy this hotel really was. It beat the Palm Woods by miles. "Okay, Room 56 on the fourth floor, let's go!"

Leading the way to the elevator, Kendall noticed the room key, it said sweet (SP?).

"Logan, why did you get us a sweet?" Kendall asked as the elevator doors closed them in. Kendall was touched, I mean, he had the best boyfriend in the world, and he knows that his voice showed it. He knew it because Logan's face broke out in a priceless smile.

"Because we deserve a break, by we I mean you." Turning, Logan stood on his tip toes to give his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. "This is all for you."

Before Kendall could answer, they were on their floor and Logan was dragging him down the hall way. Once they were in their room, Kendal froze, it was huge! One bed on the far wall with a small kitchen to the left and living room on the right. The bathroom was off behind the bed and on the bed as a small box.

"Logan, this is... amazing." Kendall could feel Logan grab his waist and lead him to the bed.

"Up, and I have another surprise for you. Grabbing the boy, Logan got down on one knee in front of the blond. "Nobody knew that I was going to do this and I just couldn't wait any longer. I know that we have dated only for one year but, I love you and nothing is going to change that. Will you marry me?"

Opening the box, Logan showed Kendall an engagement ring with a green diamond in the middle surrounded by little white ones that lined down the ring. If you looked at it from the top like Kendall was you would see that they were lined up to look like waves.

"Oh my god..." Kendall could feel his eyes getting watery again as he stared at the boy in front of him. "Yes." Kendall said it in such a low whisper that Logan had to look at him again. "Yes!"

Jumping up, Kendall grabbed Logan by the waist and swung him around.

Once he set him down, Logan crashed their lips to gether in a kiss that was only filled with love.

Once they pulled apart, Logan slid in the ring on Kendall's finger. For the rest of the night, there had to be neighbors complaining.

~Line Break~

Kendall woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, looking towards the clock he saw that it was noon. Man, and Logan was still asleep under Kendall as his pillow.

"Mahello?" Kendall said as he get out of bed and pulled his boxers back on.

_"Kendall?"_ It was his mom, _"Are you okay? Logan said that he would call every morning and it is now noon."_

"Oh, sorry, but you just woke me up. We didn't get into the room til about 2 in the morning. I don't know about what time we fell asleep..." Looking down Kendall saw the beautiful ring on his finger. "It was a good night."

_"That is nice to hear hun, is Logan awake?"_

"Nope, but he will be in a second when I jump on him." Kendall smiled as he turned towards the kitchen to make coffee. "Just to let you know, there is going to be some great news when I get home."

_"Are you pregnant?"_

Kendall ended up choking on his own spite for that one.

"MOM! I am a man just to let you remember! No.. what would make you think that?"

_"Is that Kendall on the phone?"_ Knowing right away that is was James.

_"Yes, now shish, will you can tell me now instead of making me wait."_

"Nope, has to be in person and I don't think I am going to be home today by the way Logan had packed for me. Did you know about this?"

_"Yes, Logan thought that you needed a break, and honey I am sorry but I have to go - Carlos! Put down the toast!- talk to you later."_

Chuckling to himself, Kendall said, "Okay, luv ya."

_"Love you too sweaty, have fun."_

The call ended with a screaming Carlos. Laughing to himself, Kendall started the coffee pot before getting a running start only to jump onto the sleeping boy.

"AGHHHH!" Logan screamed as his eyes popped open. "Kendall! Don't do that!"

"Why not, I want to have fun with my fiancé." Kendall said before dipping his head down for a kiss. "By the way, I love saying that."

"By the way, I don't love mornings. What time is it?" Logan asked as he pulled Kendall down on his chest attempting to fall asleep again.

"Noon."

Bolting up, Logan pushed Kendall aside.

"What! I was suppose to call Mama Knight!"

"Babe, calm down, she just called and she is not mad. Now, get back here." Kendall pulled at Logan's shoulders and laid him down as he pillow today. "What are the plans since we pretty much slept the day away?"

"Not much, I was hoping just to spend it up here with you and some old movies."

"Sounds good to me." Looking up, Kendall stared into Logan's eyes with a smile.

"What?" Logan laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can I ask you something? Please, don't get mad about it either."

"Anything."

"Okay, I know that you love me with all your heart, but... is that going to change through the treatments? I mean, are you going to look at me as a weak fool that doesn't deserve you? I know that you would have a better relationship with Camile. You wouldn't have the asthma, the leukaemia, and the constant worry of me falling dead if the treatments don't work."

"Je pensais que je vous ai dit de ne pas me demander encore une fois? Comment pourrais-je quitter l'homme que j'aime pour une salope en bas de la salle de façon juste parce qu'il est d'avoir une bosse mal dans la rue! Maintenant, je veux que tu me regarder dans les yeux, Je t'aime. Rien ne va changer cela. Si je ne t'aimais pas alors ce que serait cette bague à votre doigt veut dire?" **(I thought I told you not to ask me that again? How could I leave the man I love for a slut down the hall way just because he is having a bad bump in the road! Now, I want you to look me in the eye, I love you. Nothing it going to change that. If I didn't love you then what would that ring on your finger mean?)**

"Je suis désolé amour, Je t'aime. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît! Promets-moi que, peu importe ce que vous arrive ne sera pas me regardent différemment." **(I'm sorry Love, I love you. Please, please! Promise me that no matter what happens you won't look at me differently.)**

"I promise," Logan took Kendall chin in his fingers and pulled the blond into a loved filled kiss.

**I am so sorry it took so long today but... no excuses sorry. Now please review! You can even yell at me for being late!**


End file.
